Unbreakable
by SWChika
Summary: A when Jo met Izzie story. A horrific accident sends Alex & Jo into Izzie's world. How will they handle it? How will Izzie? Rated T for sexual innuendo and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** So first off, a few warnings. Number 1, I want to be straight up honest and transparent that Izzie is one of my least favorite characters in the history of Grey's and not just because of how she left Alex. I have tried really hard to be fair to her, but if you are a diehard Izzie fan please proceed with caution.

Number 2, just about everyone in this story is flawed, especially the main characters. Cause perfect people don't exist in real life and in fiction they bore me, lol.

Number 3, this story is full of angst, more than I've ever done before. Like ever. But I'm not as evil as Shonda Rhimes, I promise.

Each chapter takes the point of view of the character that is mentioned first. I hope that's not too confusing, I just wanted to jump around in all of their brains, lol.

Special thanks to Chanel5 for offering overwhelming support through this little venture & really helped me sort through several plot points. I doubt this story would have gotten posted without her. And also special shout out to anonymous Nicole from Scars & Souvenirs who encouraged me to try an Alex/Jo/Izzie story and KiariWill and HalleAlexis, who both wanted to see one. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

And big thanks to each of you that have read my other fics and offered encouragement. Without you there is no way I would have ever attempted this!

**Rating:** T for sexual innuendo and some language. Not much on either, but just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** They still ain't mine folks, but I really wish I could claim them!

* * *

Alex Karev tried with all his might to concentrate on the dark highway in front of him. He was unfamiliar with the Georgia interstate that was riddled with potholes and it had just started to rain. There were plenty of reasons to focus on the highway, but his eyes kept wandering over to gaze at the beautiful creature in the passenger seat.

His wife of just over eleven months was laid back in a reclined position, her dark hair sprayed over the personal pillow she insisted on bringing along for the trip. Her mouth was agape in deep sleep and every once in a while she would let out a loud snore. Her left hand rested on top of her growing belly and occasionally the diamond on her finger would sparkle in the moonlight.

Alex was completely captivated by her and decided he had never been happier.

At that moment, Jo snored loudly again, immediately waking herself. Alex smirked to himself at how sexy she was even when making distinctively unladylike noises. He was so hopelessly in love with her.

Jo was rubbing her eyes and attempted to focus on the road, "How long was I out?"

Alex smiled genuinely at her, "About sixty miles. Do you need to make a pit stop?"

"I don't have to stop that often!" Jo protested playfully. At Alex's pointed look, she let out a sigh, "Okay I do, but if your son would stop using my bladder as a soccer ball..."

"You mean if our daughter would stop practicing her ballet," Alex countered with a smirk.

Jo gave a side look that he knew meant she was about to challenge him, "Wanna make this interesting? Fifty bucks says the baby has a third arm."

"Third arm? That's quite the euphemism, princess."

"Euphemism? That's quite the big word, jerk." Jo shot back with a smile.

God he loved these interactions.

"Why would I bet fifty bucks against my wife? All that means is I would have to do all the grocery shopping, right?"

She paused briefly to consider this before a shit-eating grin grew across her beautiful face. "Okay, let's make it really interesting. Loser does all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry for a whole month," Jo countered proudly.

Alex laughed, "Oh deal!"

Jo cut her eyes at him, "What, you think you can manage all of that without any help? Whatever dude."

Alex smirked, "Well for one, I'm not going to lose." He ignored a snort from Jo and continued, "And two, you'll be the one suffering through pink shirts and burned dinners." Alex gave a smug look in her direction and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence before it was broken by Jo taking his hand that was resting on the console and squeezing it lightly, "I really enjoyed this trip. Everything has been perfect."

"Yeah," Alex answered nonchalantly.

"What was your favorite part?" Jo asked eagerly.

Alex gave her a smoldering look, "The wedding sex. Hands down."

"Alex! Out of everything over the past several days, that's what you pick? God, you are such a guy!"

"Hey what am I supposed to say? You asked!" Alex said incredulously.

Jo let out a small laugh, "Touché. Good to know you are still the man I fell in love with."

Alex smiled at this. Leave it to Jo to laugh with him about him being an ass and make him feel good about what others saw as a flaw. "Well what was your favorite part?"

Jo smiled whimsically, "You walking Amber down the aisle to give her away. You had such a sweet 'proud brother' look on your face. Plus you looked smoking hot, which incidentally led to said hot wedding sex."

"Times three," Alex added proudly.

Jo laughed merrily, "Well times five for me, but who's counting?"

Alex laughed and again considered how happy he felt. "I never thought we would get this," he said quietly.

"Get what?" Jo asked genuinely confused.

"Normalcy. I mean, I'm happily married with a baby on the way. I own a home and have a stable job, as a surgeon no less. Amber just married her high school sweetheart. She's an office manager, going to night school to become an accountant. Her husband is stable in the Navy. I don't know, it just felt weird this weekend in some ways." Alex glanced towards Jo to take in her confused look, "When we were kids I would hold her in my lap with my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as we all hid from our father in the backs of closets. It's just...I could never have imagined a weekend like this was in our future back then." Alex glanced over at Jo to see her wiping her eyes, "What?"

Jo shook her head quickly, "Nothing, just these damn pregnancy hormones." She sniffled again before looking at Alex seriously, "You both deserve all of this and more." She smiled as she grabbed his hand off the console to place it on her belly, "See? Baby boy agrees with me."

"Girl," Alex countered with a grin. He didn't think he would ever tire of feeling their baby move within her womb. There was something innately thrilling about feeling the life they created together. The rain began to fall faster and he reluctantly took his hand away to grip the steering wheel with both hands.

"Maybe we should go ahead and stop for the night. What time is our flight again?" Jo asked concerned about the weather.

"Nine-thirty. I was thinking the same thing. We should be getting pretty close to Atlanta, surely there will be some hotels soon."

About that time a transfer truck loaded with pine logs sped by, covering the windshield of the rental car with water from the roadway. The wind off the truck caused Alex to struggle with the steering wheel to keep the car in the appropriate lane. He muttered obscenities under his breath as he slowed the car's speed further.

"That jackass is going to kill somebody!" Jo exclaimed in frustration.

"Well at least we won't be the ones operating on any of his carnage...," Alex began before they watched in horror as the truck began to hydroplane before it jackknifed. Jo let out a yell as the load shifted with logs beginning to spill out onto the highway. Alex hit the brakes but realized they would not be able to stop in time. He pulled the steering wheel to the right causing the car to slide so that his side would take most of the impact. His right arm instinctively went across Jo's body as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to try to post often, but probably not this often. I will try my best to update fast :)

Please overlook anything wrong with the medical side of this story. I am so not a medical professional and truth be told I almost failed Biology.

**Disclaimer:** If I had any control over Grey's Anatomy we would have had at least one Jolex bed scene….

* * *

Izzie Stevens sat at the nurses' station finishing her last notes of the day. And what a day it had been. All day she had been called to emergency after emergency to handle crisis after crisis. She was looking forward to lounging on her couch with something loaded in sugar. Her cell chimed with a new message from her quasi-boyfriend Matt asking what time she wanted to meet up. She sighed in frustration and inwardly rolled her eyes. Matt was a decent guy, some may even describe him as a perfect guy.

But Izzie had experienced great love before and this just wasn't it. She knew something was missing with Matt. Damn her experienced heart.

She started to text him back, but was interrupted by a nurse, "Dr. Stevens, the ER is asking for some help on an incoming trauma."

"Tell them to page Daniels, he's on-call tonight. I'm off."

She began to gather her things as the nurse clarified, "Daniels is in the middle of surgery. They're asking for anyone to assist."

Izzie sighed before relenting, "Tell them I'm on my way." She quickly jogged down the stairs and entered the ER at the same time the paramedics burst through the doors.

"Josephine Wilson. Twenty-nine weeks gestation with no reported complications previously. Restrained front seat passenger in MVA. Brief loss of consciousness at the scene. Vitals stable in route, large head laceration, and obvious injury to the right wrist," the paramedic rattled off as Izzie walked with the gurney to the closest trauma room.

"My husband?" the pretty brunette asked.

Izzie glanced up to the paramedic who shook her head before answering, "The other team is still working to get him out honey. He's right behind you."

"Thank you," the patient said quietly.

Izzie watched as the paramedic squeezed the patient's uninjured hand and gave her a reassuring smile before backing out of the room.

Izzie began giving orders for tests and medications to the nurses and residents. "Mrs. Wilson, my name is Dr. Stevens. I am a Maternal-Fetal specialist. We are going to take good care of you and your baby. Now can you tell me if you are you having any pain or contractions?" she asked as she prepared the ultrasound machine.

"Jo. And no, nothing."

Izzie gave a quick friendly smile, "Is this your first baby Jo?"

Izzie watched as her patient's eyes teared up, "Yes. Is everything okay?"

"I'm looking for any injuries now, but the heartbeat is good." Izzie said reassuringly as she turned the volume up on the machine and a steady heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh thank God," Jo murmured as she rubbed her head.

A redheaded nurse peeked into the room, "Dr. Stevens, we have a trauma coming in with a significant head injury. Neuro is wanting to steal a resident from you."

Jo raised off the table, "Alex?" she called worriedly.

Izzie took the younger woman by her shoulders and gently forced her back to the bed, "Jo, I need you to stay calm alright. This hospital has a first class neurosurgery program, your husband will be in very capable hands. But I need you to stay calm and let us help you right now okay?"

Jo slightly nodded her head and stared at the ceiling. Izzie's heart went out to the woman. She could tell in just a short amount of time that her patient was deeply in love with her husband. This is the kind of love she longed for and hoped to find again. "Is there anyone I can call for you? You're going to need some support."

Her patient shook her head quickly, "No. There's not really anyone to call. My husband is the only family I have."

Izzie looked into the woman's eyes, "People think they don't have anyone, but at times like these you need people. Even if you haven't gotten along for years or they're a hot mess, or you've pushed them away. Family comes running at times like this and you need someone."

Jo gave a sad smile, "I didn't mean I don't have anyone because of conflict, I mean I literally don't have any family. And I never have, at least not until I met Alex. We have close friends that are like family, but I don't want to call them until I know more about his condition."

Izzie nodded her head in understanding, "Jo, it looks like your little girl is doing just fine. There is a tiny bit of vaginal spotting but I feel it is most likely a very minor placental abruption. We'll monitor you closely and start steroids which will help mature her lungs in case we have to deliver early. In the meantime, we'll have someone stitch up the cut on your head and run further tests to make sure everything else is okay with you and have an orthopedic look at your wrist."

"Did you say girl?" Jo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah girl. Did you...oh God you didn't know? I am so sorry, I just assumed you knew. I am so very, very sorry." Izzie rambled with her eyes wide in horror.

Jo rubbed her large baby bump, "It's alright Dr. Stevens, we were going to be surprised, but I sure could use some happy news today." Izzie then watched with concern as her patients eyes filled with tears, "It may be the only good thing I hear for a while."

"Hey, you have got to stay positive. Your husband is going to have a first class team working on him."

"His injuries are bad, there was so much blood. And he wasn't responsive. His breathing sounded gargled," a single tear ran down her cheek. "I can't lose him. I can't, he's all I have." At that moment, the room was filled with the slow melody of romantic music Izzie thought she recognized as John Legend. "Oh God, that's his phone calling mine. It's got to be the police, I'm listed as his in case of emergency contact. Can you get it? Tell them not to call his mother. Whatever they do they cannot call her, okay?" her patient rambled quickly, her heart rate increasing.

Izzie patted her patients arm, "Okay. We'll work it out. Okay? One thing at a time." At Jo's nod Izzie turned to the table against the wall and pulled the phone out of the plastic personal belongings bag. She let out a small gasp and her heart began flipping wildly inside her chest as she took in the picture of her patient wrapped in the arms of one Alex Karev.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your follows, favorites and kind reviews! I honestly didn't think so many people would be interested in a story like this. You guys are awesome and encourage me to keep going with my writing and I couldn't be more grateful!

Merry Christmas to all of you celebrating!

I totally made up this hospital and its staff (other than Izzie) because I'm lazy and didn't want to do any research, ha!

* * *

Izzie stood frozen staring at the image on her patient's cell phone. "ICE-Alex Karev" in bold white letters screamed at her from the display as if she needed additional confirmation that her patient was married to her ex-husband. Both the brunette and Alex had their arms around each other with hers snaking inside his leather jacket. He was resting his slightly unshaven chin at her temple. Both were smiling, maybe even laughing at something off camera as if someone captured the moment without them knowing and shared the picture later. Izzie tried to think of a time that she had ever seen Alex so unguardedly happy and sadly realized she could not.

"Can you find it? It wasn't damaged was it?" Jo asked worriedly as the song repeated itself.

"No, I found it," Izzie answered the call mildly disappointed that the image was now gone. "Hello, this is Dr. Stevens at St. Elizabeth's." She listened to the officer's report and her heart sank as Alex's condition was described. "I will let her know. Thank you." Izzie turned back to her patient, "They were able to get him out and he was hanging on at the scene."

Izzie could feel Jo studying her as if trying to read her, "What aren't you telling me?"

"He lost a lot of blood and has not regained consciousness."

She again felt the younger woman was scrutinizing her, "That's all?"

Izzie took a deep breath, "That's all the officer said." She felt Jo was searching for something more. Izzie hoped the woman couldn't read her thoughts or sense her anxiety about seeing Alex again. She thought of him often and had, on numerous occasions, been close to calling him over the years. She had even at one point considered making a trip to Seattle to visit her old friends and attempt to rekindle their romance. Leaving Alex was without a doubt the biggest regret of her life.

Izzie was shaken from her reverie by a nurse entering the room hurriedly, "Hello Mrs. Karev, I need to get some medical information about your husband."

"Her name is Ms. Wilson," Izzie interjected. At Jo's confused look she added, "I mean that's the name you came in with right?"

"Actually legally my last name is Karev. I just never got around to changing it on my driver's license when I got married, which is probably what the paramedic went off of." Jo turned to the nurse, "I did change it for our insurance so that shouldn't be an issue."

The nurse smiled softly before peppering Jo with questions, "Any allergies?"

"None that we know of."

"Medications?"

"No"

"Health conditions or major surgeries?"

"He has a heart arrhythmia, but it doesn't usually cause any problems."

"What do you mean usually?" Izzie interjected. She had never known Alex to have any cardiac issues. Jo had to be wrong.

"The only time he ever had an issue with it was when one of his closest friends injected him with epinephrine by accident." Jo gave a sad smile and a small laugh, "You should hear him tell that story. It's hilarious when he tells it."

The nurse gave a sympathetic smile, "Any other issues we should know about?"

"No. Well, wait yes. He was shot in the right side of his chest about five...maybe six years ago." Jo trailed off uncertainly. "I can't remember for sure."

"He was shot?" Izzie asked unbelievingly before she could catch herself. Maybe this guy was Alex's long lost twin who had taken his name or something equally bizarre. She would know if Alex had been shot.

Jo gave a confused look before nodding her head, "It was a workplace violence situation. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, walked in on the guy and got shot in the chest."

The nurse nodded her head in understanding, "What procedures were performed?"

Izzie couldn't focus on Jo's answers, her mind was on Alex, her Alex getting shot. She had of course heard about the tragedy on the news and anxiously read the list of victims when it was released looking for names of friends she had left behind. She remembered being upset about a nurse that she was fond of and had some guilt about Charles Percy, but had such relief that none of her close friends' names were listed. She had assumed that if any of them were injured she would have gotten a phone call from someone.

Izzie's musings were disrupted by a parade of doctors entering the room including a neurologist, general surgeon, and orthopedic. The head of neurology, Dr. Clifford, went to Jo's left side and took her hand as he introduced the other doctors, "Mrs. Karev, we are the team that will be working on your husband. His injuries are extensive and will require multiple surgeries. Of most concern is a large bleed at the temporal lobe of his brain that we need to repair ASAP. We're also worried about some internal bleeding and our general surgeon will repair that as I work on the bleed in his brain. Do you have any questions for us?"

"Why is the orthopedic here?" Jo asked simply. Izzie raised her eyebrows and decided she was similar to many doctors' wives Izzie had met over the years that believed themselves to be junior physicians just because they were married to an M.D.

Dr. Clifford smiled warmly at the patient, "Your husband has a significant fracture to his right leg. We will try to repair it tonight depending on how his body handles the first portions of the surgery." Izzie wanted to scream, he was already doubting Alex would have a positive outcome and would be too weak to handle all the procedures.

"Can I see the films?" Jo asked firmly.

Izzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "What do you want the films for?"

"I'm in my fourth year of surgical residency and I'm specializing in ortho," she directed at Izzie before glancing at the other doctors, "It will help me to see the leg."

Izzie tried to hide her disbelief. She had assumed her patient was a barmaid or at best a nurse that Alex had knocked up and felt obligated to marry. Her being a surgical resident for whatever reason made Izzie feel as if their relationship was a little more real. The longer she spent with the woman, the more it was sinking in that Alex was in fact married and to a half decent woman at that. Izzie tried to ignore the pain in her chest and focus back on the conversation with her patient. Jo was asking thoughtful questions about Alex's injuries and the planned procedures.

"There's a good chance he won't be able to operate again with these injuries," she said matter-of-factly while glancing at the team for confirmation.

The orthopedic nodded grimly, "We will do everything we can, ma'am. While they work on his other injuries, I will be working to reset your arm and fix this wrist."

He then showed her the films of her extremity, and Jo nodded in understanding, "Well I guess we can just not operate together," and somehow managed a rueful smile. Izzie instinctively placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Let's just see about that," Dr. Clifford responded confidently. "Let's move people." the nurses began disconnecting all the medical equipment and began to push Jo out of the room.

Izzie followed behind to scrub in so she could monitor the baby. Alex's baby. Each time she thought about this it was as if someone kicked her in the stomach. Her head snapped up as she heard Jo call out "Alex! Oh God, can I see him for a minute?" Izzie's heart raced as she realized that Alex was also being transported out of the ER.

Dr. Clifford nodded solemnly, "We need to make it quick. Every second counts."

Izzie walked beside the gurney as Jo was pushed to Alex's side. Izzie felt nauseous as she caught sight of Alex. Even laying on the blue sheets he looked extremely pale. His skull looked to be slightly indented on the left side and there was blood crusted in his hair. He had been intubated and was receiving a transfusion.

Jo sat up slightly to caress the side of his face that was less impacted, "Oh Alex, you just had to be protective didn't you? Baby boy and I are fine, we are just fine. No contractions and the heart rate is good. I need you to be good Alex, I need you to fight in there. Fight hard for us." She then pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it softly before placing it on her belly, "We both love you so much." She then looked back up at Dr. Clifford solemnly.

Dr. Clifford nodded, "Okay people let's move." within seconds Alex had been rolled down the hall and around the corner out of sight.

"Dr. Stevens, I think I need to call someone now," Jo said with determination as she defiantly swiped at her tears with her uninjured hand.

Izzie felt strong compassion for the younger woman as she tried to keep her own emotions at bay, "Who would you like me to call?"

"Meredith Grey. Her number is in my phone."

Izzie tried to hide her dread as she vigorously nodded her head, "Okay."

Izzie watched as the nurses and residents pulled Jo's bed down the hallway. She hesitantly turned back to the trauma room to retrieve Jo's phone. She scrolled through the contacts, a weird feeling overcoming her at seeing the names of so many people she used to know flying up the screen. She paused for a half second when she arrived on Meredith's name, her nerves threatening to overwhelm her. Izzie took in a deep breath and hit the name. She was met with another picture, this one obviously from Alex's wedding to Jo. He was in a basic suit and she was in a simple sundress with small flowers in her hair. Meredith had on a sleeveless lavender dress and had a small child on her hip that appeared to be screaming. Alex had his arms around both of the women and all three were smiling brightly.

With each ring Izzie became increasingly anxious about how this would go. She knew she had hurt Meredith when she left and she understood that there would still be some anger and hurt directed towards her. She still wanted to reconnect with her old friends, but definitely not in this way.

Her heart jumped as Meredith's familiar voice came across the line, "Wilson! How's the second honeymoon going?"

Those words were like a knife twisting in Izzie's heart, "Uh Meredith...Hey it's Izzie...I'm calling for Jo. There...there's been an accident."

There was a pause on the line before Meredith responded, "Okay, I don't know how much the hyena twins paid you to do this, but tell them it's not funny and give them the phone back."

"Mer...," Izzie started, unsure what to say to convince her she wasn't a cruel prank. "I'm not calling as Izzie, I'm calling as Dr. Stevens from St. Elizabeth's Regional Hospital in Atlanta. And please believe me when I say I wish I wasn't making this phone call. I just... It's bad Mer...it's really bad," she squeaked out, her voice cracking with emotion.

She could hear Meredith rustling with something, "Tell them I'm on the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **As always, thank you all for your overwhelming support! You guys really brighten my days and I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story so far.

* * *

Meredith Grey walked briskly down the hospital corridor glancing quickly at the room numbers looking for Jo. She wasn't used to not being able to go wherever she wanted within the walls of a hospital and was seething with anger that she had been denied access to Alex.

She turned another corner and her frustration grew as the room numbers jumped past what she had been told was Jo's room number. She whirled around and walked determinedly to the nurses' station. When she got back home she would be checking the signs in the hospital to make sure they made sense to visitors. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where 3286 is?" Meredith directed at a nurse seated at the nursing station.

"Oh, Mrs. Karev? It's right over here. She should be waking up again soon. She's been in and out of it all morning poor thing," the nurse offered. "Are you her sister?"

"No, just a close friend. Her husband and I..." Meredith stopped in her tracks as she looked into Jo's room to see Izzie interpreting the baby's cardiac strip. "Thank you," she directed to the nurse as she paused briefly before stepping determinedly into the room, blatantly ignoring Izzie's presence. She put her overnight bag on the floor and moved the visitor's chair closer to the bed and sat down staring at Jo. She could feel Izzie's eyes on her as she gingerly took Jo's hand in hers.

"Mer, please. We don't have to be this way," Izzie began.

"No. Stop that. Only my friends call me Mer. You forfeited that right when you walked away from me. From all of us." Meredith said determinedly. "I'm here to focus on Alex and Jo. I'm not here to make nice with you and repair anything. I don't have the time and I don't have the energy." Meredith had spent the entire plane ride replaying her friendship with Izzie Stevens and had found herself getting upset all over again at how Izzie had abandoned them all. She should probably be thankful for the distraction that kept her from focusing on her friends' injuries for the entire flight.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Izzie was shaking her head, "What would you like for me to call you then?"

"How about you don't talk to me at all," Meredith suggested flippantly.

"Hey," Meredith jumped up at the sound of a scratchy voice coming from the bed and bent over Jo to look into her eyes.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Meredith asked her voice thick with worry.

"Like I hit a log truck," Jo said with a small grunt. "How's Alex?"

Meredith sighed, "I'm not sure, the staff wouldn't let me in the ICU since I'm not family. I thought you would know something." Meredith glared at Izzie accusingly.

"Why don't I see what I can find out?" Izzie offered and began to head out of the room when a tall doctor with a friendly smile walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Karev, do you remember me from last night?"

"Last night's kinda fuzzy," Jo said her voice still weak.

"That's to be expected. I'm Dr. Clifford with neurosurgery. You had a pretty significant concussion, but your scans still look good today. I think we are in the clear for that. Your wrist and arm look good right now, the surgery went smoothly. You'll need some physical therapy once the cast comes off, but I think..."

"Alex?" Jo asked with more strength in her voice.

Dr. Clifford sighed, "He made it through the night. We've given him four units of blood since he came in, but his blood count is now good. We had to remove his spleen. His kidney was badly damaged, but we were able to salvage it."

"And his head injury?" Meredith gave Jo's hand a light squeeze when she recognized the fear in the young wife's voice.

Dr. Clifford sighed, "We were able to get the bleeding under control, but he has a good bit of swelling. We completed a craniectomy and kept the skull cap in his abdomen for preservation. His cranial pressures were good today, but with his kidney injury high blood pressure is a big concern going forward. We will keep him sedated to let his body have time to heal. As you know with this type of injury to his temporal lobe we are worried about memory loss, difficulty with speech, increased aggression, and hearing deficiencies. Of course we won't know the full extent until he wakes up."

"When can I see him?" Jo asked determinedly.

Izzie interjected, "I'm sorry, I can't permit that now. You will be on complete bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy and a trip to the ICU would be too risky."

Meredith was about to counter, but Jo beat her to it, "This bed has wheels right? Why can't you people just wheel me in there? I never have to get out of the bed. And not seeing him will just make things worse for me which will in turn affect the baby."

Meredith gave a satisfied smile as Dr. Clifford spoke up, "I would tend to agree. It can only help him as well to have his wife visit occasionally." He then glanced at his pager before giving a clipped, "Excuse me," and left the room.

Meredith looked at Izzie, who seemed to be struggling with what to say as she shook her head slightly, "I have to look out for the baby. The heart rate dropped towards the end of your surgery. We need to do everything we can to prolong your pregnancy."

Meredith spoke up, "Like she said she'll be in the bed the whole time. The only difference is she will be looking at her husband instead of an ugly painting of a beach."

Izzie put her hands on her waist as she stared at the ceiling, "Do you think it's that easy? Seeing him in that state will most likely upset her and affect her blood pressure which will affect the baby. I'm not trying to be a bitch..."

"Woah, stop. I'm right here, talk to me," Jo demanded in a frustrated voice. "I'm a surgeon and I've heard about his injuries. I saw what it looked like in the car. I heard him gasping for air and saw the blood everywhere. Please, let me see for myself that he's stable." When Izzie didn't respond, Jo continued quietly with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Do you really think I haven't already built it up in my mind as worse than what it probably is? Wouldn't you do the same if it was your husband?"

Meredith heard Izzie gasp slightly before nodding her head, "Okay, but I go with you and stay the whole time." Meredith could feel her eyes narrow at Izzie and began to speak when Izzie continued, "I go or you don't."

"Deal," Jo said enthusiastically. "Let's move this thing."

Meredith laughed at her friend's wife as she helped pull the bed out of the room. She walked beside Jo as Izzie pushed the bed from behind. She talked to Jo about all the gossip she and Alex had missed while on their trip as well as some of Zola and Bailey's antics. She showed pictures that Zola had sent to cheer them up.

"She was very clear that Alex get the letter F pictures," she explained as she showed them to Jo. "So a lovely fish and flower for his room." Meredith smiled in satisfaction as Jo laughed at the pictures. "She also had to come up with her own word that starts with F and picked 'father.' She wanted to be sure that Uncle Alex got that since he is going to be a daddy." Meredith looked on in fear as Jo began to tear up and then whispered conspiratorially, "I had to sneak it out of the house without Derek seeing or we would have had a fight on our hands."

The two shared a laugh as Jo looked up at Meredith, "Thank you for this and for coming here. I know that wasn't easy for you with everything you have going on."

"Hey, nothing could have kept me away. I'm glad I can help in some way," Meredith said sincerely as she squeezed Jo's shoulder.

"Okay here we are," Meredith looked up quickly at Izzie having forgotten she was there. "Let me check and make sure nothing needs to be moved." Izzie stepped past them to fully open the doors to Alex's ICU room before stepping in the ICU bay.

Meredith rubbed Jo's arm as she suspiciously looked towards Alex's room, "Let me go help her." Meredith walked with intense determination into Alex's room to see Izzie holding Alex's hand, a single tear falling from her cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Meredith felt herself hiss.

Izzie looked at the monitors and bit her lips, "Do you really think she's good for him?"

Meredith grabbed a chair and moved it to the far wall, "His wife who loves him? Yes, she's good for him. Now help me move this stuff so she can come in here or get out."

"He's going to need so much. She doesn't have much of a support system..."

"That's not really your concern," Meredith interrupted to shut down the direction of Izzie's thoughts. She pushed the bedside table out of the way, "I'm going to get Jo. I suggest you remove your hand from her husband before she gets in here. Even in her current state she could probably still kick your ass for what you're thinking."

Izzie backed up to stand against the wall as Meredith pushed Jo into the room. Her heart broke as Jo let out a quiet sob and reached out for Alex's left hand. Meredith quietly walked to the other side of the bed to really study him. It broke her heart to see someone she loved like a brother in such bad shape. She sat down in the visitors chair and just stared at him thinking how much he of all people does not deserve another obstacle to overcome in life.

She then felt Jo's eyes on her, "He really does look better today. His coloring is much better. He'll be okay, he's much too stubborn to give up."

Meredith laughed slightly and wiped at her eyes, "I'm supposed to be supporting you."

"You are. And we so appreciate it. I know Alex won't be able to tell you that, but he'll be grateful." Jo's eyes had fixated back on Alex's bruised face as she rubbed his hand.

Meredith stared at Jo and considered how lucky Alex was to have found her. Not too many people in the world could handle him, but Jo made it look effortless. She had always considered herself to be a strong woman, but she sometimes envied Jo's resolve and strength.

Jo must have sensed eyes on her and glanced at Meredith, "How bad does my face look?"

"Well it's the worst shiner I've seen on you and that's saying something," Meredith said dryly.

Jo smiled and gave a half-hearted laugh, "Then I'm glad Alex is drugged for now. He tends to go nuts when I have a bruised face."

Meredith gave a knowing smile as Izzie spoke up, "Has your husband hit you before Mrs. Wilson?"

Meredith felt as if her head would explode in anger. Jo turned to Izzie before looking back at Alex, confusion written all over her face, "No. No, he could never hit a woman especially me. I've been hit by other men I've been involved with and the last time...well the last time I couldn't run to Alex fast enough." Meredith could see tears begin to fall from Jo's eyes, "He's the only person who's ever truly made me feel safe."

Meredith began to rise, "We'll give you some time alone. Just yell if you need something, okay?" At Jo's nod Meredith exited the room motioning for Izzie to follow.

"This is not what I agreed to. She needs to be monitored," Izzie whispered harshly.

"We can monitor from here. She needs some time alone with him," Meredith said her eyes never leaving Alex and Jo.

An uneasy silence fell over them before Izzie ventured, "Mer, why didn't you call and tell me Alex had been shot?"

Meredith was taken aback by the question, "What? How do you know about that?"

"A nurse was taking a history and Jo told her. How could you not tell me? I know you were upset at how I left, but you know I would have come back to help take care of him had I known!"

"Maybe because I knew Alex didn't want you there. Maybe because I was trying to protect him from you. Maybe, just maybe it's because I was busy taking care of my husband who had also been shot in the chest on top of having a D&C from my miscarriage on top of sitting with my sister in the psych ward after she had a breakdown. I guess I should apologize that I never found time in all of that to make sure you knew about Alex when you couldn't find time to pick up a phone and check on the rest of us."

"God Mer, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

Meredith cut her off, "Take yourself off Jo's case."

"What? That's not necessary..."

"It's inappropriate. She is your ex-husband's wife, Izzie. You're not rational when it comes to him, how can you possibly be the best person to care for her?"

Izzie motioned towards the ICU room, "That is Alex's baby, Meredith. Alex's baby. Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardize the health of that child? Seriously?"

Meredith took a deep breath, "How do you think Jo will take it when she finds out her doctor is her husband's first wife? How do you think Alex will feel about it? That your hands have been on her cervix? Do you really not see the problem with this? Either you take yourself off her case or I will explain the situation to your chief of surgery. I wonder if the higher ups know your history of getting too close to patients and cutting LVADs." Meredith took in Izzie's tortured face and softened her tone, "Give whatever excuse you want, but get off her case and stay away from them." Meredith then left Izzie standing in the corridor as she rejoined Jo at Alex's bedside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for your feedback! I know I probably sound like a broken record but you guys are so awesome and encourage me daily. I so appreciate it!

Just a quick note that some of the characters are acting somewhat unlike themselves, but I've been bad to them and put them all under crazy stress so I wrote them a little out of character. Because if I was Jo right now I would be a basket case :)

* * *

Jo Wilson scrolled through the images on her nurse's cell phone taking in the sweet mischievous smiles of the woman's grandson, "He is so cute Doreen. You should be proud."

"Oh I am, he's my pride and joy. You'll understand that feeling soon," Jo could sense the older woman smiling as she pushed the wheelchair towards the ICU.

"I can't wait," Jo said softly with a sad smile. Just four short days ago nothing excited her more. Now she was terrified by the thought that their baby may be terribly sick or that Alex would still be in a coma and miss everything or even worse that both would happen. Jo was constantly fearful that their precious baby would be born early with multiple challenges and she would be alone to handle everything along with caring for Alex. It amazed her that she was so scared of being alone to deal with things when just a few short years ago the thought of letting anyone in her life petrified her. "I really appreciate you doing this Doreen, but you should go home and spend time with your family," Jo said as graciously as she could.

"Honey, when my daughter had a placental abruption, she was so scared and bored out of her mind at the same time. I can't imagine her handling that all alone, and her husband wasn't in the ICU," Doreen stopped the wheelchair and pushed a button on the wall to open the doors to the intensive care unit. "You need to learn to let people help you," the nurse said with a knowing grin as she started to push the chair again.

As they entered the ICU, they came face to face with Dr. Stevens who smiled brightly as she came over, "Jo! Long time no see, you are looking better."

Jo managed a real smile, "Thank you Dr. Stevens, I feel much better."

"Daniels took you off bedrest?" Dr. Stevens asked skeptically while looking at Doreen.

"Only for fifteen minutes a day to come see Alex and only if I'm in the chair. Plus bathroom breaks. I don't know which I'm more excited about, I'll never look at a bedpan the same way again," Jo added with a self-depreciating laugh.

Dr. Stevens smiled, "Why don't I take you in there so Doreen can get back on the floor."

The middle-aged nurse spoke up, "Oh I'm off the clock Dr. Stevens."

The blond looked surprised, "Well then go home Doreen. I can take Jo back when it's time."

Doreen looked conflicted for a moment before Jo spoke up, "Go see that cutie grandson. Someone around here will get me back if Dr. Stevens has to leave."

Doreen smiled at Jo, "I'll see you tomorrow then with pot roast and potatoes."

"Thank you Doreen. For everything," Jo said sincerely and handed the phone back.

The older woman gave a smile and squeezed Jo's hand before turning and walking away. "How in the world did you do that?" Dr. Stevens asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Do what?" Jo asked confused.

"Get her to be nice. She's generally the hardest nurse on the floor and doesn't get close to anyone. And she's bringing you home-cooked meals."

Jo shrugged her good shoulder, "It's the orphan thing. A lot of the nurses are going out of their way to help me since learning I don't have parents. Especially the older ones with kids close to my age. They feel sorry for me."

Dr. Stevens began to push the wheelchair and headed for Alex's room, "Can I ask what happened to your parents?" she asked gently.

Jo sighed, "You can ask, but I don't have an answer. I was abandoned as a baby and raised in state custody. I don't know where any of my family is." Except in an ICU bed, Jo thought sorrowfully.

Dr. Stevens pushed Jo up to Alex's right side and took a seat across the bed from her, "I can't imagine," she offered, quietly shaking her head.

Jo paused, collecting her thoughts, "I worry a lot that I'm going to be a terrible mother. I was so terrified when the stick turned blue. What on earth do I know about raising a family, you know?" Jo looked up from her hand in Alex's to glance at Dr. Stevens before looking back down at their hands. "I mean you can read all the books, but how can I be sure I won't give up? How do I know I'll bond with our child? Obviously my parents didn't bond with me."

"Have you talked to your husband about those fears?" Dr. Stevens asked gently.

Jo felt the corner of her lip turn up as she gazed at Alex's face, "All the time," Jo said quietly. "He has some of the same worries about himself. We...we are cut from the same cloth in a lot of ways."

"How so?" Dr. Stevens asked softly.

"He had an awful childhood filled with abuse and neglect, too. He spent several years in foster care himself and..."

"He did?" Dr. Stevens asked sharply.

Jo could feel her eyes widen and her head snapped towards the other woman, "Yeah, but please don't mention that when he wakes up. He doesn't tell many people about that even now. He's stubborn that way," Jo said with a smile as her fingers lightly played with the bandages that had replaced his hair. "Like I said, we're cut from the same cloth in a lot of ways."

"How long had you been together when you learned about that similar history?"

Jo gave a lighthearted laugh, "We kinda disliked each other when we first discovered that. I thought he was an insufferable ass and he thought I was a spoiled crybaby. Finding out that about each other made us friends though, best of friends. We didn't start dating until several months later, in part because of our joint stubbornness." Jo bent to kiss Alex's hand, "He was worth the wait though."

Jo could see Dr. Stevens nod out of the corner of her eye, "The good ones always are."

A comfortable silence fell over them as Jo studied Alex carefully like she did on each visit. She took in his vitals and watched the monitors as if they were movie screens playing an epic blockbuster. Her eyes wandered to his left side to observe the healing bruises and cuts along his arm and hand. She began to laugh quietly to herself, but for some reason instead of quelling the giggles as she knew she should, she began to laugh loudly.

Jo glanced at Dr. Stevens, who was looking at her as if she had just grown a second head. This made Jo laugh even harder. The blonde leaned forward with her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

Jo tried to stifle the fit of giggles, "I'm sorry. It's just the past few days I've sat here and stared at his left hand trying to figure out what's wrong with it. I've been preoccupied with swelling, bruising, circulation, you name it because it just looks weird...something's different about it." Jo looked up to take in Dr. Stevens' confused face, "It just hit me it's because his wedding ring is off. It's rare that I see him without it, he only takes it off for surgeries and then you can't tell because of the gloves."

Dr. Stevens leaned back in the chair, "I'm sorry, I don't understand why that's funny."

Jo smirked as she looked back at Alex, "I know, it's not really. It's just he has always said he would need a damn good reason to not wear it. I can't wait to tell his sorry ass that almost dying in a rental car is not a good enough excuse."

"Is he as brash with you as you are with him?" Dr. Stevens asked nonchalantly.

"Sometimes. We communicate best that way I think," Jo looked lovingly at Alex and slowly shook her head. "What I wouldn't do for a sarcastic remark right now."

At that moment Dr. Clifford walked in, "Maybe you'll hear one soon. His scans are good, no rebleed and he is now breathing over the vent some. Reflexes are still intact and his inter-cranial pressures are coming down." Dr. Clifford finished his neuro exam and then looked up at Jo, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Jo responded as confidently as she knew how.

"How would you feel about moving in here?"

Jo snapped her head up to study the neurosurgeon, "Really?"

"Yes. The nurses have noticed his blood pressure readings are much lower when you visit so I would really like it if you were here a majority of the time. You are healing nicely, if you lived nearby you would have probably already been discharged."

Dr. Stevens spoke up, "I'm not sure if..."

Dr. Clifford cut her off, "I've already ran it by Daniels. We will need to work out some logistics about getting you back to the floor at least weekly to be checked and we will need to put a real bed in here for you. But I feel it would be better for both of you to be together."

Jo couldn't help the big smile that formed, "Damn straight!"

Dr. Clifford smiled warmly, "I'll let you know when we work everything out. Ortho needs to go in and make some adjustments to the hardware in his foot. We'll probably revisit that in a couple of days. Right now I feel he's a little too unstable to go back in unless absolutely necessary, but he's getting there. And faster than I had anticipated."

Jo smiled weakly, "He would. He has never really had people take care of him before, he doesn't know how to handle it. He'll be an overachiever just to avoid being dependent on others."

Dr. Clifford smiled encouragingly, "It looks to me like you do a great job of taking care of him."

Jo smiled up at the neurosurgeon before looking longingly at Alex, "We take care of each other."

Dr. Clifford patted her shoulder and quietly left the room.

Dr. Stevens quietly spoke up, "Jo I think it's time to get you back to your room."

All at once Jo felt her emotions start to overwhelm her. All the fear she had been trying to quell since the accident came bubbling to the surface, "I don't know what I would do without him. He's my rock. The only person that has stood by me day in and day out for so long." Jo fought back tears, "And he is going to be a phenomenal father. You should see him with kids, it's the sweetest thing. He was born to be a pediatric surgeon, he's so damn good. Plus he looks sexy as hell with babies." Jo paused to gather her thoughts, "I need to go full term with this baby to give him a chance to be awake and able to enjoy it. He deserves to be there for everything, he deserves to fully enjoy the birth of our baby. He has had to get through so much crap in his life, why can't he catch a break? He only deserves good things but he keeps getting thrown more shit."

Jo noticed that Dr. Stevens had walked over to her side and knelt beside the wheelchair, "I know...I know it sucks, but the best thing you can do is stay as calm as you can. It will help him, the baby, and you. Okay?"

Jo nodded her head quickly, "You're right. I'll be okay." She looked back at Alex and rubbed his arm, "He has a tendency to make me feisty."

Dr. Stevens smiled, "I've noticed. Let's get you back to your room."

Jo nodded before glancing back at Alex, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her again, "I love you van Winkle, and I really wish you would wake up already." She kissed her fingers before placing them on his cheek and softly ran her fingers over the uninjured side of his face, "I miss you, Alex. And so does baby boy." She then pulled his right hand to her abdomen and held it there for a minute before squeezing it lightly and gingerly placing his limp hand back on the bed.

Dr. Stevens then began to push her out of the room. When they got several feet down the hall Dr. Stevens ventured, "Why do you refer to the baby as a boy when you know it's a girl?"

Jo laughed followed by a slight sniffle, "Alex and I have been going back and forth over the gender ever since I told him I was pregnant. He has always thought it would be a girl and I was so sure we would have a boy. I just don't want him to subliminally hear me and either think something's wrong or worse have him wake up all smug knowing he was right." Jo snickered again, "You'd have to know him to really understand that."

"You're probably right," Dr. Stevens agreed quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** So this chapter is a little slow so I'm going to try my absolute best to post again tomorrow. After that I'll probably only be able to do 1-2 postings a week.

I know it feels like Alex will never wake up, but hang in there. It's coming :)

Again, thank you all for your overwhelming support. I wish you all great things for the New Year!

* * *

Izzie Stevens found herself once again in the trauma ICU. She tried to play it off as checking on a patient, which she was, but the truth was the young woman didn't need as many visits as Izzie had been making. And Izzie was well aware that she would not be checking on her patient near as much had her room not been right next to Alex's.

It had frustrated her that the team had decided to move Jo in with Alex. Before that, Izzie had gone in and sat with Alex a lot and talked to him about random things. It had helped her a great deal to be close to him, but now she was essentially denied access with his wife at his side all the time.

Izzie walked over to Alex's bay and saw Jo sitting on the side of his bed caressing his face and talking softly. Izzie silently stood in the doorway to listen to what the young woman was saying, "...and you know what a bitch that can be...It's Saturday so I called your mother for you since she would be expecting a phone call. I told her you had a long surgery today and probably wouldn't get out before she goes to sleep. Which I figured wasn't a _complete_ lie. She was okay with that and said she loves the blouse we sent. She was busy playing dominoes with a friend and sounded really good today...And Jackson called. He said the crib was delivered a couple of days ago. Shepherd and Hunt were going to help him put it together today and he said Webber had offered to supervise. Which I took as he was going to make sure they stayed sober enough to make sense of the directions." Izzie watched as the young woman smiled softly at Alex before glancing in her direction, "Dr. Stevens, what are you doing here?"

Izzie hoped her expression didn't convey the shock she felt at being caught and slowly stepped into the room, "I was just up here checking on a patient and wanted to see how you two were doing."

"We're okay. They are taking him to surgery soon to revise some work on his ankle. That's why I'm sitting up, I swear I'm usually horizontal." Jo then took her hand from Alex's face and grabbed his hand to place on her belly. Izzie watched as the younger woman glanced her way, "Alex always gets the biggest kick out of feeling my belly when the baby moves. And he was constantly talking to the baby about anything: surgeries, sports, food, cars. At first he only did it when he thought I was asleep but I caught him and told him it was a big turn on so he started doing it more often. It always felt weird for me to talk to my abdomen and I really didn't see the point to be honest, but I can tell a difference since Alex has been unconscious. Alex could always get him to calm down by talking. I really thought it was just a freaky coincidence until now." Jo paused and laughed softly, "I'm rambling aren't I? I tend to talk more when I'm nervous."

Izzie wasn't sure what to say. She was so jealous of this woman and what she had. All she could think about was Alex lying in bed talking to her belly and putting cribs together. She fought back her emotions to respond, "It shouldn't take much longer, sounds like they are planning to wean him off sedation soon."

"Yeah, I can't decide if I'm more excited or nervous about that. Thank goodness some friends will be here for that. I'm not sure I could do it alone."

Izzie was about to ask who she was referring to when several residents and nurses came in to transport Alex to surgery. She watched as Jo kissed his cheek and murmured, "Kick ass in there Alex" before asking a nurse to swap out their pillows. When Jo had Alex's old pillow she lay on her bed clutching it as Alex was pushed out of the room.

Izzie was trying to decide how to ask about the pillow when Jo spoke up, "I know it's weird, but it's something Alex learned from his ex-wife and now he suggests to all of his patient's loved ones that they exchange pillows before surgery. That way the patient can smell their parent or caregiver while being wheeled into surgery and the caregiver can smell their child while they are gone. It comforts them. Pretty genius, right?"

Izzie stood frozen in place, she hadn't expected to hear Jo speak of her at all, much less in such a relaxed manner, "Um yeah." Izzie searched her mind and couldn't remember ever telling Alex to do that, "You said his ex-wife taught him that?" she asked quizzically. Maybe Alex had married someone else in between.

Jo gave her a strange look, "Yeah, she had cancer and went through a lot of procedures. He always says that laying in her bed while she was gone helped keep him calm."

Izzie felt as if she couldn't breathe. How had she ever walked away from him? She had been such a stupid, stupid woman. Was it too late for them to try again? "What happened to her?"

Jo looked at her curiously, "I'm not sure. She left him after she got better and he hasn't heard from her since the divorce went through. I guess she could be anywhere."

Izzie chewed on this for a bit. She wanted to know so much more about Alex's relationship with Jo, but was afraid to ask. Jo seemed suspicious of these questions and she didn't want to stress out the expectant mother. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Jo narrowed her eyes in confusion, "I thought you already were."

Izzie gave a warm laugh, "Yeah I guess so. It's just...I'm dating a man that is divorced. I just...how are you so comfortable with it? I mean you seem comfortable at least to me." Which wasn't a complete lie. Matt had been divorced but she wasn't planning on getting too serious with him. Plus his marital status didn't bother her in the least.

Jo motioned for Izzie to take a seat, "I never thought that much about it. I heard he was divorced before I really got to know him and he told me about it not too long after we became friends. It just always seemed to simply be a part of what makes him, him. I don't know how to explain it. It's just part of the package and part of what made him into the man I love today."

Izzie slowly nodded, "So it doesn't make you feel self-conscious?"

Jo laughed slightly and stared at the ceiling, "I don't judge him for his past lovers and he doesn't judge me for mine. Plus, when he proposed it made me feel like he really meant it. I mean he had been through a marriage and a divorce before and it had broken his heart. I knew he wouldn't take getting married a second time lightly, so when he asked it reaffirmed how much he wanted me." Jo glanced back at Izzie, "Am I making any sense at all?"

Izzie numbly nodded, "Yeah."

Jo smiled eagerly, "So how long have you been dating your boyfriend?"

Izzie shook her head, "Not very long, just about four months."

"Four months is good. A lot can happen in four months so the fact that you're still together is a good sign," Jo said encouragingly.

"I don't know if we will make it. He thinks I'm still hung up on an ex. It's a real issue for us that just won't go away."

Izzie glanced up to see Jo studying her intently, "Well are you still pining for your ex?"

Izzie slowly stood and gave a half-hearted smile, "I don't know. I think I might be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for hanging in there. I appreciate every single one of you!

I know some of you felt Meredith was out of character in a previous chapter. I always felt that Meredith would have some anger at Izzie cause I feel that Izzie really didn't treat Meredith well in her last year or so. Plus her statement "this isn't my home" or whatever was said when she left in my mind would have really hurt Meredith. Plus Meredith had to see Alex flounder around for a long time missing her. Add to that her anxiety over Alex's health, and I wanted her to be a little snippy and protective. She's back in this chapter, but not as short tempered as she was in the earlier chapter. I hope that makes sense, my brain is kinda fried today :)

* * *

Cristina Yang gripped her tray as she followed her best friend through the hospital cafeteria to find an empty table. She mused how all hospital cafeterias seemed the same: the same sullen faces, the same plastic trays, the same seasoning-deprived food. She sat down across from Meredith and moaned as she caught a glimpse of Izzie headed in their direction, even the people were the same.

"We aren't making nice," she abruptly told Meredith.

Her friend scrunched her face in confusion, "Why wouldn't we make nice with Jo? We like her remember?"

Cristina readjusted in her seat to turn her back towards Izzie, "No, not the current wife, I'm talking about his mistake wife."

Meredith's eyes widened as realization dawned about the same time that Izzie walked up holding a tray with her lunch, "Hey guys, mind if I sit with you? It could be like old times..."

"Except instead of pretending to not like you, we'll just really not like you," Cristina said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Izzie began to turn away as Meredith spoke up, "Wait Iz. Why don't you sit down?"

Cristina's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? What happened to 'I ran into the vapid narcissist bitch' while visiting Alex?"

Izzie sat down and smiled, ignoring Cristina, "Thank you Meredith. So how is Alex doing?"

Cristina was ready to hurl another insult when Meredith said shortly, "Why are you asking? You already know the answer." There was a brief silence with Izzie looking at Meredith questioningly. "Jo mentioned you had been dropping by almost daily. Seriously Iz, I told you to stay away. What's the matter with you?"

"She doesn't have anyone. And Alex needs support," Izzie protested.

"No, you know what? He needed support what, six years ago when you dropped off the face of the earth. Where were you then with your support?" Cristina asked while giving air quotes with her fingers. "You were selfish then and you're being selfish now."

"How is checking on him and supporting him being selfish?"

"Maybe if you had mentioned supporting his wife just then I would have believed you," Cristina pointed out.

"His wife is calling him a dumbass and making a list of things to insult him about when he wakes up!" Izzie said, her voice rising.

"Okay stop!" Meredith instructed motioning with her arms for them to hush. "Cristina, just eat so we can get back upstairs. And Izzie, stop judging Jo, and stop judging their relationship. Just stop."

Izzie shook her head and quickly chewed her food, "I'm not judging her. I know she's had it rough, but I just think he could do better."

"With who? You?" Cristina asked with a sarcastic snort before muttering "Unbelievable" under her breath.

Meredith gave Cristina a warning glance over the table before venturing softly, "Izzie, is this like when George was dating Callie?"

Cristina threw her head back and laughed, "Oh I forgot about that. That was embarrassing."

Izzie shot an angry glare in Cristina's direction, "No, this time I know for certain that Alex and I could work. I understand my feelings this time."

Before Cristina could respond, Meredith pointed out, "It didn't work last time Izzie and it won't work now. Alex won't leave Jo for you."

Izzie looked at the ceiling and shook her head, "You don't know that. He might. We had something really special..."

"Which you doused in gasoline, set on fire, pissed on, then tied to a cement block and threw in the Pacific," Cristina said with contempt. "I'm sure he will jump for joy that you want to be with him again." She then began to laugh, "I'm sure Mer and I will have to restrain him from leaving the wife he loves and his newborn baby to get back with the ex-wife that crushed his heart." She tried to calm her laughter, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Izzie shook her head vigorously, "I know him..."

"Jo knows him," Meredith said quietly. "Jo knows him and understands him better than even we do."

"Word," Cristina added.

A silence fell over them with all three eating quietly. Cristina glanced at Izzie, who was staring off in space, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. Cristina began to feel sorry for the woman that she had once served as a bridesmaid for and ventured, "Have you had any more mets, Izzie?"

Izzie brushed the tears from her eyes, "I had a few three years ago. Two surgeries and four rounds of chemo. It wasn't so bad... I read your article on cardiac conduits in infants. It was brilliant."

"Thanks."

Izzie smiled slightly, "Mer, do you have pictures of your kids?" Meredith smiled and pulled up a few images on her phone. "They are beautiful! How old are they?"

Meredith beamed with pride, "Zola is five, we adopted her from Malawi and Bailey is three, he looks just like Derek's father."

"You adopted from Malawi?" Izzie asked impressed.

"Yeah, I have Alex to thank for that," she said sadly as she took the phone back.

"How so?"

"Zola has Spina Bifida and was brought over for surgery as part of his surgical pro bono program," Meredith explained.

"Alex has a pro bono program?" Izzie asked disbelievingly as she sat back in her chair, "Wow." At that moment both Meredith and Cristina reached for their phones and quickly jumped up. "What's going on? What's happening?" Izzie asked worriedly as she followed them out of the cafeteria. When they didn't respond she pleaded, "Come on guys, just let me know things are okay."

"He's fine," Cristina offered.

"Then why are you both walking so fast?"

Meredith hesitated before blurting out, "Jo says he's showing more signs of consciousness."

"Meredith!" Cristina reprimanded as they walked quickly to catch the elevator with Izzie still on their heels. "Wait why is she still following us? Why are you following us?"

Izzie stared at the elevator doors as they moved upward, "I just want to know he's okay. Why can't you understand that?"

"He's fine Izzie," Cristina ground out. "And if he's not we, along with Jo, will handle it," she said pointing between herself and Meredith. As they reached the ICU entrance she paused to make eye contact, "This isn't your place Izzie."

She and Meredith then stepped into the ICU to see Jo standing outside Alex's room. They both panicked at the sight of her standing up and lightly jogged over to her. Meredith reached her first, "Oh God, what happened?"

Jo looked at each of them and reached out to Meredith's arm in a consoling manner, "Nothing, he's fine. Dr. Clifford doesn't think it will be much longer before he's alert. He's already responding to simple commands. I just wanted to speak to Dr. Stevens for a minute."

Meredith and Cristina turned slightly to see Izzie standing a couple of feet behind them, "Yes Jo?"

Jo inhaled deeply, "I appreciate everything you've done for me...for us," she said as she gestured into Alex's room. "Really I do, but I think it would be best for him if his ex-wife weren't around when he fully wakes up. It'd just confuse or agitate him and I can't allow that." Jo then turned and walked back into Alex's room.

Cristina watched with a satisfied grin as Izzie stood shell-shocked in the corridor. As she and a surprised Meredith slipped into the room Cristina muttered under her breath, "I like the hairball even more than usual."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** You guys are really outdoing yourselves! All these favorites and follows and recommendations are so incredibly flattering! I loved reading each of your reviews (multiple times actually). I am loving your insights, it really makes me think and drives me to write more.

For those of you that loved Cristina in the last chapter, that was all Chanel5's idea. I had only considered bringing Meredith in so big thanks to her for the inspiration!

I know a lot of you want to know about Jo's little bombshell and what she knew and when. I promise she will explain herself, but it won't be in this chapter, she's a little too preoccupied with other things :)

For this chapter, anything in italics has been written out by the character. That will make sense when you get there.

I'm doing a massive rewrite of some things in later chapters so I probably won't be posting again this week. I do have a lighthearted one-shot that I'll try to post tomorrow.

Again much love to you all!

* * *

Alex Karev tried his best to move, but his entire body felt heavy. His throat felt as if he had swallowed razor blades and he quickly realized he could not breathe. He began to panic as he heard unfamiliar voices telling him to calm down. If only he could open his eyes.

He then heard Meredith's voice telling him he could do it, "Just open your eyes Alex." Alex tried, but his lids did not fully cooperate and only opened slightly. All he could see was a blurry light that gave him a worse headache. The unfamiliar voice was back, telling him to take a minute and then try again. Alex tried desperately to remember what happened to get him here. He would recognize that hospital smell anywhere.

Then flashes began to come back to him of dark highways and rain and Jo. He began to panic, unable to tell if she was present. He tried to open his eyes again, but failed. The unfamiliar voice was explaining that his heart rate was accelerating and suggested he be sedated again. Alex tried to calm down so that wouldn't happen, but he was too worried about Jo.

He could then feel a soft feathery touch on his right cheek and he knew she was there, "Alex, just take your time. Don't rush it. You can impress us tomorrow okay?" He then felt her lips on his forehead. He had a burst of energy and poured every ounce of strength he had into opening his eyes to see her. The lights hurt, but he fought through the pain and tried to find her. He began to panic again as he realized he still couldn't breathe.

"He's fighting the vent, can we bring him off?" he heard Meredith ask. He could tell which figure was her, but she was just a fuzzy blob to his left.

"Dr. Karev, we're going to take the tube out and see how that goes okay? On the count of three cough as hard as you can alright?" Alex would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't required so much work and after coughing he was very glad he saved that energy. He was suddenly aware of the constant ache every area of his body was experiencing. He felt like crap. He was slowly raised to a half sitting position and Meredith wet his lips with a small sponge. The water was the best thing he had ever tasted. "Dr. Karev, you are at St. Elizabeth's Regional in Atlanta. We are taking good care of you. You had..."

Alex couldn't listen anymore, there was only one concern he had. He waited a few beats to work up some strength before asking "Jo?"

Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Jo almost knock the doctor out of her way to get into his line of sight, "I'm right here Alex." His lips turned up slightly as he tried to focus on her. She squeezed his hand and he realized he had already been holding it.

He tried to smile at her, but all he accomplished was closing his eyes briefly. His throat now felt as if someone had sandpapered it and then poured alcohol over the wound, "Our baby?"

Jo wiped her eyes, "He's just fine. They are checking us weekly. Everything has been fine. Don't worry."

"She," he croaked out. He saw Jo laugh through her tears as Cristina gave her a small side hug. He considered how bad of shape he must be in for both Mer and Cristina to come all the way across the country, especially for Cristina to travel that far AND hug Jo.

The doctor then interrupted them to do a neuro exam and again explained his injuries. Afterwards he reported being quite pleased and asked if Alex was up to answering questions on a dry erase board. Alex eagerly agreed feeling slightly stronger and ready to start his recovery so they could all go home.

His vision had improved somewhat and he focused on Jo. She looked so beautiful despite the worry still etched on her face. She turned fully towards him and he noticed the huge gash that had been sown up on her forehead. He tried to reach out for it, but his hand didn't come far off the bed. Jo again grasped his hand and, reading his thoughts, quietly offered, "I'm fine. The stitches come out today, it was just a concussion." She gave a quick reassuring smile before bending to kiss his forehead again.

Dr. Clifford stepped back up to the bed, "Can you tell me your full name?"

Meredith leaned over his left shoulder to read his responses aloud.

_Alexander Michael Karev_

"And who is the woman to your right?

Alex smirked as he wrote out his response.

_My wife, Josephine._

Jo cut her eyes at him, "Yeah, pull that crap now while you can get away with it." Alex grinned back at her happily.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

Alex thought about this for a bit and then scribbled.

_2016, I think._

"What makes you unsure?" Dr. Clifford asked.

_You didn't say how long I've been unconscious._

There were giggles throughout the room. Jo rubbed his upper arm, "I've missed you smartass."

_I've missed you too_

Dr. Clifford spoke up again, "Dr. Karev, what's the last thing you remember before the accident?"

Alex searched his mind for information from that night before writing again.

_Hot wedding sex_

He looked at Jo, who was blushing furiously, before glancing towards Dr. Clifford to wait for the next question. However, the neurosurgeon looked perplexed and turned to Jo to quietly ask, "How long have you two been married?"

Jo was still blushing as she answered "Just under a year." She then seemingly sensed the doctor's worry about his memory and added, "We had been at a wedding right before the accident and the mood um... well it hit us pretty hard. We were joking about wedding sex in the car."

Alex was scribbling furiously as Meredith looked on and laughed, "I don't think Jo would want me to read that to the whole room."

Alex then watched as Jo leaned over the board her eyes widening at his words. She leaned down to his ear to whisper, "You just get better and we'll top that."

Alex gave a surprised look which quickly faded as he smirked under his oxygen mask. He began to write a response, but he was stopped by Jo's hand on his, "Save your energy for important things, I don't think Dr. Clifford is done with you yet."

_Party pooper._

Jo smiled at him, "Behave, jerk."

Alex genuinely smiled at her before turning back to Dr. Clifford, "Alex, can you tell me where you are?"

_ICU at St. Elizabeth's in Atlanta_

"That's excellent. You're long-term and short-term memory seem intact as well as your reflexes. Strength in your extremities is equal on each side and where I would expect it to be at this point in your recovery. We'll let you rest a few days before trying to stand, but we'll start in-bed physical therapy as well as speech therapy.

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Jo cut him off, "Don't argue with the man."

Alex rolled his eyes and squeaked out, "Fine."

Dr. Clifford said his goodbyes and quickly left the room. Jo reached for a cup and placed it on his bedside table before grabbing a spoon to scoop out some ice for him. Alex then noticed for the first time that her right arm was in a sling. He began to write feverishly.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR ARM? _

Meredith read the words aloud and then glanced at Cristina who chastised, "Don't yell in your writing evil spawn, it doesn't suit you."

Alex shot her a frustrated look as Meredith chimed in, "Why don't we go get you some fresh ice water. We'll be right back." She then linked her arm with Cristina's and drug her out of the room.

Alex looked at Jo pointedly and rasped out, "Well?"

Jo rolled her eyes and moved closer so Alex could see her arm. Alex gasped at the swelling and surgical scars. He could tell from the incisions the surgery had been difficult. "I'm fine," Jo tried to reassure him. "It doesn't hurt and the x-rays look really good. They are going to put another cast on as soon as the swelling goes down further. The shoulder was just dislocated, we didn't figure that out to the second day because I wasn't in pain. That and the head is all that was wrong."

Alex looked at her skeptically and before scribbling again.

_And..._

Jo sighed, "Don't make a deal but there was some vaginal spotting." Alex could hear his monitors beep more frequently as his heart rate increased. "Alex it's fine. No contractions and no more bleeding. I'm on bedrest and it's going well. All the ultrasounds have been good." She pulled his hand to her belly and added softly, "I wouldn't lie about this."

Alex felt their baby move before kicking sharply. He began to get emotional thinking of her alone going through everything. She must have been so scared. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jo sat on his bed and leaned onto his shoulder, her face in his neck, "Hey, none of that, you saved us both out there. It was the most selfless thing I've ever seen. You have nothing to be sorry for." He slowly brought his right hand up to rub her back and run his fingers in her hair. He felt her body start to shake as she whispered brokenly in his ear, "I've never been so scared."

He fought tears as he choked out, "Me neither."

She raised up and carefully moved his oxygen mask down to kiss him softly on the lips. She raised up too soon for his liking and put the mask back in place, "You need your rest."

He would protest, but he was too tired. "Don't go," he begged.

She smiled sweetly at him and motioned to his right, "You're stuck with me. I have my own bed right here."

He grinned and gave a lazy "Good." As he drifted off to sleep he again focused on a tall figure lurking in the doorway and wondered how he could possibly tell Jo that he was hallucinating his ex-wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay guys! I am really struggling with future chapters and changed a few things up so I wanted to be sure I didn't need to go back and change anything here.

This chapter is way different than the rest. I just wanna say upfront that I'm not trying to make light of what's depicted in this chapter. My grandmother experienced what Alex is going through after she was taken off the ventilator. It was a great stress reliever for us all because of the hilarity that ensued after weeks of horrible stress.

Also, in my little mind Alex has a stronger bond with Amber than what is shown on the show. I just don't see how he could have sit by her bed in the hospital after their brother tried to kill her and not stay in contact with her. To me, that would be completely out of character. It really infuriates me how that whole story was just dropped. So anyway, in my mind Alex has grown closer to Amber since that incident and talks to her often.

As always thank you for your support and encouragement! It really means a lot to me and helps with the writer's block!

Cheers!

* * *

Izzie finished her notes in the patient's chart at the ICU nurses desk. The young woman was going to be discharged today and she was very disappointed to be losing her reason to be close to Alex. She sighed as she filed the papers in their proper place and slowly stood. She was about to walk away when she heard Alex's voice loudly yelling words she couldn't quite make out.

She walked in that direction, her anxiety increasing along with her gait. She entered his room quickly to find Jo laughing with another woman, "What's going on?" she asked in a voice that came across as much more demanding than she had intended.

Jo looked up surprised, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I heard him yelling down the hall. I thought he said..."

"George!" Alex yelled, his good leg moving agitatedly and his head swiveling.

"Oh that? ICU psychosis. They've given him something, but it's not really working so they are checking with the on-call doctor," Jo explained from her bed as she lay on her side facing Alex, a magazine open in front of her.

"Are you the on-call person? Cause Jo swears this is okay, but I'm freaking out," the other woman asked.

"And who are you?" Izzie asked sharply. Damn, two for two.

"Who am I? Just who the hell are you?" the woman snapped, "You came in here remember?"

Jo motioned to the young brunette to calm down, "I'm sorry Amber, this is Dr. Stevens. She uh... took care of me when we first came in."

"Double oh seven!" Alex yelled, louder this time.

Amber looked quizzically at Alex, "Were you guys watching James Bond while in Florida?"

Jo shook her head, "There's no telling what he's talking about. We may not want to know," she added with a smile.

"He's talking about George, he...he was an intern with us," Izzie stated hesitantly.

Jo nodded in understanding, "Double oh seven is a nickname?" At Izzie's nod, Jo smirked at Amber, "Well that makes sense, I mean we all know he's great about coming up with nicknames."

"One of his few true talents," Amber said in agreement.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Izzie asked again.

She saw a spark of defiance and agitation in the young woman's eyes, "Amber Johnson. Great to meet you. I see you already know my brother." Izzie instantly regretted getting off on the wrong foot with the young woman. Now that her relationship to Alex had been explained, Izzie could see the strong physical resemblance. Amber also had the same mix of pain and determination in her eyes that her brother had often shown.

"Bacon!"

Jo rolled over on her back to laugh heartedly while resting her hands on her belly, "We should make a list to share with him later, this is getting good!"

"I'm on it!" Amber called out, searching her bag for a pen and paper, "What did he say earlier?"

"Let's see, he asked to hang a rat's ass on the living room wall," Jo supplied laughing. "And rapped 'Baby Got Back' in its entirety."

Izzie laughed, "It's amazing how the brain works. I would have never imagined he would yell for George."

"I know, he rarely talks about him. I would think he would yell out stuff about people he's close to now," Jo agreed.

"Like you?" Izzie asked with a slight hint of sarcasm that she instantly regretted.

"Well he did yell at you earlier. Was that a fight you guys had about our father?" Amber asked, the laughter gone.

Jo slowly nodded, "Yeah, that wasn't pretty."

"I could tell," Amber said softly.

"You've met his dad?" Izzie asked dumbfounded. It seemed as though every time she entered Alex's room she was slapped in the face with new information about his life that she had missed in their time apart.

Amber laughed sarcastically, "Bet she wishes she hadn't. Right Jo?"

Jo slowly shook her head, "No, I'm glad I did. It was rough, reeeeeally rough, but it brought Alex and I so much closer in the end. Plus meeting Jimmy and spending time with him helped me understand Alex even better. Some things are just hard for him to talk about." Jo rolled back over on her side to look at him lovingly, "I needed to spend time with Jimmy to really understand how Alex sees the world."

Amber nodded appreciatively, "God love you for it." Izzie suddenly felt incredibly jealous of Jo's relationships with Alex's family. She should have taken Alex up on his offer so many years ago to take her to Iowa. Maybe meeting some of his family would have helped her gain the insight Jo seemed to have.

Alex began to get agitated again, "Damnit Jo, I'm serious!"

Amber laughed, "Now I know what it's like to be a fly on the wall in your house."

"Damnit Jo, turn 'round. Marry me?" he mumbled incoherently.

Amber's eyes opened wide in surprise, "Please tell me that's not how he proposed!"

Jo laughed, "It kinda is. We had this patient who lived with his grandparents, and they hated each other. I had joked all day how that was going to be us in forty years. You know just snapping at each other and calling each other names. After the surgery I said something else about it and he said he would love nothing more than to be my husband and spend the next forty years listening to me be a sarcastic bitch. I laughed, called him a jerk and started to walk out when he begged me to stay. He said he was being serious, that he loved me and would always love me and wanted to be with me forever as my husband. I thought he was just trying to make nice after making a brash, flippant comment, but when we got home he showed me the ring. He offered to hold onto it and propose in a better way, but I didn't want him to." Jo shrugged her shoulders, "I loved it because it was just so him, you know?"

Amber was smiling brightly, "Sounds like Alex."

Izzie shook her head in disbelief, "You liked that he proposed by calling you a bitch?"

"Well... yeah. I know he really doesn't view me as a bitch. He was just so relaxed and simply being himself and I love it when his guard is down like that," Jo explained, staring lovingly at Alex before glancing up to Izzie. "How did he propose to you?"

Izzie had an instant feeling of dread and wished the floor would swallow her whole. Amber gasped, "Wait, you're the woman he was married to? Shut up! I didn't think I would ever get to meet you. So what really happened between you two? Cause he swears he didn't do anything wrong and you just left. Is that really true?"

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Dr. Stevens! I wasn't thinking..." Jo started.

Izzie held up her hand as if to brush it off and sat in a visitor's chair, "Don't worry about it. And its Izzie, I think we can be on first name basis." She smiled at Jo before turning to Amber, "And no, Alex did nothing wrong. I thought he did and left him a note saying I was leaving. He couldn't forgive me for that after I thought it over and tried to reconcile. It was completely my fault and I've regretted leaving him every day since I learned the truth." Izzie looked down at her hands to gather her thoughts before meeting Jo's eyes, "And he really didn't propose to me in a traditional way either. It was a quick afterthought the day I was given a death sentence." She gave a self-depreciating laugh, "He pretty much just told me to put on the dress."

Jo gave her a sympathetic look, "With Alex nothing like that is an afterthought. You meant a lot to him."

Izzie rolled her eyes that had filled with tears, "Not as much as you seem to. I can't imagine him giving up on you."

"You don't see her leaving him either," Amber muttered.

"Ambs..." Jo gently admonished.

"I'm serious. Do you know what it's like to be repeatedly abandoned and forgotten about? That's our lives in a nutshell. He probably felt like his life was finally a tiny bit normal when you got married and then you left him too. He was so broken after that I'm amazed he had the guts to try with Jo!"

Izzie began to shake her head, "I'm not perfect. I know I made mistakes and I know I hurt him, but I did love him. I just didn't try hard enough, not like what he deserved."

"Brass monkey balls," Alex muttered much calmer than before.

"I think that means he's cold," Jo said slowly standing to pull his blanket up and tuck it around his shoulders.

Alex sighed contentedly, "Thanks mom."

Izzie smiled softly, "Well you definitely speak his language."

"He's really not that hard to understand if you pay attention to him. I know if he sighs with his hands on his hips it means he thinks something is stupid. If he squints his eyes and tilts his head to the right he's thinking someone is a moron. If he chuckles as his head goes back slightly it means he knows he's being a jackass but he's going to act like one anyway. And if he grabs me by the waist to kiss me it means he is emotional about our relationship," Jo smiled as she looked at the surprised looks on the other's faces. "He's just not that hard to understand."

Amber sighed happily, "Do you need anything before I go? Visiting hours are almost over."

"No. Thank you Amber, for everything."

Amber had made her way over to Jo to give a goodbye hug, "Anything for you guys. I'll be back tomorrow." She then bent to kiss Alex's cheek and told him to be good. As she was walking towards the door she stopped and looked at Izzie, "It was...ah... interesting meeting you Dr. Stevens."

The young woman then extended a hand that Izzie eagerly shook, "Likewise."

Izzie sat for a second in an uncomfortable silence. She had so much she wanted to say and ask Jo, but didn't know where to start, "Can I ask you something Jo?" Jo met her eyes and waited for a question. "When did you figure out who I was?"

Jo nodded, "I felt something was up when I watched you and Meredith talk. You two appeared so familiar with each other, but it also seemed like you were both hiding something from me. Little alarms started going off whenever I saw you, something just seemed off. Then I heard a nurse say your full name and it clicked. Really, how many blonde Izzie Stevenses can there possibly be running around practicing medicine? But I still didn't quite believe it." Jo shook her head as she laughed, "I mean of all the hospitals in all the world..."

"You two had to get wheeled in to mine," Izzie finished.

The two laughed together awkwardly before Jo became serious, "Look Izzie, I'm not trying to be ugly, but when he's awake I really don't want you in here. He just doesn't need any more stress right now. I hope you understand."

Izzie interjected as she stood, "I do. And I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize his recovery. I still...I still care about him a great deal."

Jo nodded, "I know you do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't planning to post again so soon, but you guys really lit me up with these reviews! It's so awesome to see people that feel the same way I do about Alex & Jo's relationship :)

I probably won't be able to post again until late next week, but I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *

Alex Karev focused all of his energy on completing the exercises the physical therapist was having him do. Stupid resistance bands. How was it possible to lose so much muscle tone in such a short time?

The tall blonde must have read his thoughts, "You are doing fine sir, it's just going to take a little time."

"I don't have any freaking time! Our baby could be born any day now. I need to be able to at least hold her when that happens!"

"Him," Jo interjected, "And you'll get there Alex. Plus, I'm planning on holding him in at least another couple of weeks."

Alex didn't respond, he was just too frustrated. Why would this happen to them of all people? He wanted to hunt down the truck driver that caused their accident and throat punch him. "Where are you going?" he asked the therapist as she gathered her things.

"We are done for now, but do the exercises we gave you. We will try to have you sit in a chair this afternoon." She stood for a minute waiting for a response, but all Alex gave her was a scowl. She slowly exited the room.

"Thank you," Jo called after her while giving Alex a chastising look.

"What?" Alex asked innocently.

"They are just trying to help Alex. It's going to take some time to get back where you were."

"If I ever get back," Alex added quietly.

"You'll get back. You have to believe, Alex."

"When did you get so damn optimistic?" he asked gruffly.

"About the time you knocked me up. Pregnancy hormones have done wonders for my attitude. Enjoy it while it lasts," Jo said with a grin.

Alex laughed slightly, "Guess I'll have to knock you up again soon... If I can still do that."

"Oh don't worry, we'll get you a prescription if you can't and I'll do all the work if I need to," she added nonchalantly while turning the page of her magazine.

Alex groaned, "How is it possible to get turned on in a damn hospital bed?"

Jo smiled devilishly as she gave him a once over, "Damn, too bad I'm on bedrest. I would pull that curtain and ride..."

"Damnit Jo! You're not helping!" Alex hissed.

Jo smiled, "Oh how I have missed messing with you." She turned onto her side facing him as he looked over at her, "I wish I could kiss you."

Alex smirked at her and focused on her lips, "I wish I could kiss you." They stayed in easy silence for a while just enjoying looking at the other. "If I wasn't hooked up to all these damn machines I would be over there with you," Alex said huskily.

Jo smirked, "Does that mean I should already be in your bed? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Alex gave the best smoldering look he could, "Yes."

"Where exactly would I fit? You're taking up the whole bed there Casanova," she teased.

"Come on Jo you're a toothpick, I can make the room," Alex said borderline whining.

Jo laughed, "I'm now carrying around a pumpkin under my shirt thanks to you, in case you forgot. Oh God, you didn't forget did you?" she teased with over-dramatic fear.

"Shut up and get over here," Alex said with a grin.

Jo slowly got out of the bed as Alex tried to make room, but the slight movement wore him out. Jo carefully moved his IV and oxygen lines out of the way and cautiously climbed in the bed. He lifted the blanket for her and she rested her head on his good shoulder. She gave off a sigh of contentment that made Alex smile. He kissed her forehead and took in her tired appearance, "Are you sleeping okay?"

Jo nodded slightly, "I'm doing much better now that you're awake."

"I'm sorry I put..."

"Shut up Alex," she murmured with her eyes closed and a contented smirk on her face.

Alex smiled and added with sarcasm, "I love you too."

Jo gave a tired smile and kissed his jaw before quickly drifting off to sleep. Alex fought his exhaustion to watch her for a bit. He had really taken small things for granted and now wanted to soak in every moment with her. He was zoned out into his own little happy world when Dr. Clifford entered the room.

"You know, when I pushed for her to stay in here this really wasn't what I had in mind," he pointed out good-naturedly.

"I know, but just look at her," Alex protested. "It's so good to have her in my arms."

Dr. Clifford smiled, "You two are really something."

Alex smirked as he looked lovingly at Jo, "You have no idea."

"I half expected Izzie Stevens to be here. She really took to your wife," Dr. Clifford stated casually as he examined Alex's sutures.

"I'm sorry, who?" Alex asked, his eyes snapping up to the neurosurgeon.

Dr. Clifford was busy re-covering the dressings, oblivious to Alex's distress. "Dr. Stevens is a maternal fetal specialist. She took care of your wife the night of your accident and has been visiting regularly ever since. I've seen her up here several times along with a small army of the OB/GYN nurses. Does Jo always have that effect on people?"

Alex glanced back at Jo, his stress related to Izzie subsiding some as he gazed at his wife, "Well she certainly did on me."

"Sounds like you have one special lady there," Dr. Clifford said as he exited the room. "Try to sleep Alex, you need your rest."

Alex tried to sleep, but his mind kept racing with thoughts of Jo, their baby, and Isobel Stevens.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: 129 reviews? 101 follows? 43 favorites? You guys, I can't tell you all how much I appreciate you going on this journey with me! It means the world to me that you all take time from your busy schedules to read what I've written. Truly it's very overwhelming and I appreciate each and every one of you!

Having said that, don't get too mad at me about this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I don't like to talk about it.

* * *

Jo tried once again to get comfortable in her bed. She was having more and more difficulty finding a position that didn't make her ache somewhere. The past few weeks of bedrest had really done a number on her back. She again repositioned trying to do so quietly to not disturb Alex, who was facing away from her when he shifted on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

"Nothing, just can't get comfortable. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Alex turned his head to face her, "How can I sleep knowing you're miserable?"

Jo smiled to herself, "Try."

Alex looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Jo I need to tell you something."

"You gonna tell me a bedtime story?" she teased. Jo could tell by his silence that he was serious. She turned on her left side to fully face him, "What's up?"

Alex sighed and rubbed his face, "God, I don't know how to say this."

Jo's heart fluttered with anxiety. It was rare that he ever seemed nervous to talk to her, "Alex whatever it is it will be okay. We'll get through it."

Alex turned to give her a half smile that quickly faded before turning back to the ceiling, "Izzie, my ex-wife, is here. She's a physician on staff."

Jo felt her blood boil, "How did you find that out? Has she been in here? Cause I told..." Jo immediately stopped not wanting to out herself, but it was too late.

"You told who what?" Alex asked curiously. He paused for a second thoughtfully, "You know who she is," he said matter-of-factly. "You knew she was here and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course I didn't. You don't need that stress right now Alex."

"And you do?" he questioned, his pitch increasing. "How long have you known?" Jo didn't answer and instead stared at the door wishing she could escape. "Damnit Jo, how long?"

Jo sighed deeply, "Pretty much since the day after our accident."

She glanced his way to see him staring at her in disbelief before he sharply turned away, "You should have told me."

"When Alex? You still aren't all that stable, when was I supposed to tell you? When you first woke up? 'Oh hey honey glad you woke up from that coma. Oh by the way your ex-wife is here, she wants to see you.'" Jo said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Alex said exasperated.

"You're being unreasonable," Jo stated firmly.

"You're supposed to have my back."

"I do. I told her to stay away from you!"

Alex was silent for a bit and Jo immediately recognized the flash of anger in his eyes, "Wait, you knew who she was and she knew who you were?" At Jo's small nod he thundered, "And you've been spending time together?"

"It's not how you think," Jo started.

"Oh I think it is. I know both of you remember? You tried to feel out her intentions and she tried to undermine my relationship with you which in turn made you build up me and our marriage. Am I close?" Jo nodded silently, unable to form a response. "Un-freaking-believable."

"Alex, don't get upset. I was just trying to help."

"You know what would have helped? You telling me about her yourself. I'm supposed to be able to depend on you to tell me the bad things. Not hear about it from some doctor I barely know. I've been freaking out for two days trying to figure out how to tell you that you've been unknowingly hanging out with her!"

Jo nodded in agreement, "You're right, I should have told you. But in my defense how could I not be at least a little curious? You never talk about her and it's not every day I get to spend time with her."

"Well thank God for small favors."

They were both silent for a while, the air thick with tension. Jo began to get worried with his silence, "Alex?"

She heard him sigh, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you have a headache?" she asked worried about the effect of this stress on his injuries.

His voice mellowed some, "No. I'm okay."

She lay in silence for a bit, thankful for the partially broken tension, "Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe," he said with a slight teasing tone.

"Nevermind, it's a bad time."

"Come on Jo. You can always ask me anything."

Jo chewed on this a minute before blurting out, "Why didn't you tell her you were a foster child?"

Alex was silent for a few beats and Jo regretted asking the question, "You told her."

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was her at the time and we were more talking about me than you. It's just...you _married_ her and she didn't know. How is that possible?"

Alex stared at the ceiling in deep thought, "It's kinda like how you didn't tell Douche Peckwell."

"Oh damnit Alex, that's different and you know it!"

"Hear me out. You weren't ready to tell him when I did it for you right? Because it was deeply personal and you had worked so hard to leave it in your past right?" Jo could only nod her head. "When do you think would have been a good time to tell him?"

Jo felt tears burn her eyes, "I don't know."

"It's just...I never planned to tell anyone about that. Seattle was my fresh start, a clean slate you know? You're the first person I have ever told of my own free will. By the time Izzie and I got serious it just seemed like too much time had gone by for me to drop that on her. Plus she was really sick. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey I heard you have more tumors, by the way I spent a couple of years in foster care as a kid.'"

"You were trying to protect her. I can understand that."

"Of course I was, she was so fragile. I...," he cut his eyes at her and smirked, "Touché."

Jo turned on her side to gaze at him, "Alex you have to believe me, I was trying to do what I thought was best for you. I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you. Please, you have to believe that," she begged.

Alex nodded before turning his head towards her, "I do."

Jo felt a rush of relief at the completely earnest look on Alex's face. Sometimes she loved him so much it physically hurt. "I have another OB appointment tomorrow. If I run into her again I can ask her to visit if you'd like to see her."

He gave a look of complete shock and confusion, "Hell no! Why would I want to see her? She's obviously a freaking train wreck if she's spending her days hanging out in here with us."

"Well if you change your mind I just want you to know it's fine with me. It's okay if you want to spend some time with her while you're here."

Alex laughed sarcastically, "Now why would I want to do that? Things with us are perfect like they are, why would I chance rocking the boat by seeing her?" Jo simply smiled at him before quietly laughing. "What is so freaking funny?" he asked with slight annoyance.

"Nothing. Just you saying things are perfect when I'm on bedrest, part of your skull has been removed, and you're stuck with a catheter." She looked over at him and smiled genuinely, "It's sweet."

"Whatever," he said gruffly but then looked at her sincerely. "My worst day with you is still ten times better than my best day with her."

Jo smiled brightly and tried to keep herself from crying. She didn't want to upset him, but she knew this sense of openness would not last long and she really wanted to know more about his other marriage. "She seems really nice," Jo ventured softly.

"Do nice people leave their husbands by writing a note and disappearing?" he asked with a hurt edge to his voice as he stared at the ceiling.

Jo immediately regretted saying anything, "Good point."

Alex was silent for a bit before sighing, "It's not that she wasn't a good person. It's just...she wasn't good for me. I always felt like my best self was never good enough for her. And I wore myself out trying to be this good guy that really wasn't me. I wasn't myself when I was with her."

Jo's heart broke a little at his words and the vulnerability in his voice. She suddenly wanted to kick Dr. Stevens' ass for hurting him so badly. "You are a good man Alex," she said with strong conviction. "A really good man...but you're also lucky to have found someone who enjoys it when you are a jerkface," she teased.

"I am thankful for that every day. You are the best gift I could have ever received," he said sincerely as they locked eyes.

Jo suddenly sat up on her bed, "Gift!"

She reached over to the bedside table searching for something she had prepared for him. "Jo, what's up? You're kinda freaking me out."

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, then tossed the paper airplane at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as he turned on the light with his bed controls.

"It's after midnight. Happy anniversary Alex."

Alex looked at her sadly, "This is not how I pictured us spending this day a year ago."

Jo smiled understandingly, "After the past few weeks I'm just thankful I still have you. I can't tell you how much I love you, Alex. There are not enough words." Alex smiled at her before opening the airplane. She could tell by his smile he was reading her sweet words of affection and she could tell the second he noticed her naughty 'coupons' at the bottom. She carefully got out of her bed and perched herself on the side of his, "Of course these are only redeemable when we are both medically cleared for such activities." She then leaned down to kiss him softly.

As she started to sit up, Alex grabbed the back of her head to pull her back down to him and quickly deepened the kiss. It lasted longer than she had expected before he pulled back breathlessly, "I love you Jo. Happy anniversary."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Thanks everyone for continuing to hang with me. I appreciate all of your support and I'm glad most of you are enjoying the story! It's nice to be mostly surrounded by fellow Izzie haters, ha! (Now removing my tongue back from my cheek :-))

Real life is being a bit of a bear right now, so I may only be able to update once weekly. I'll try to do more as I can. Especially this week since this chapter is pretty short.

Also, for those Alex lovers out there, this is the last chapter I have planned without him in it.

And for the fellow Jolex obsessed, if you haven't already, check out fuckyeahalexjo on tumblr. Their blog is totally awesome and a great medicine for hiatus fever!

**Disclaimer:** I'm just having fun with characters that sadly aren't mine.

* * *

Jo fumbled with the knot of fabric in her lap as she continued to mutter a string of profanities. Wasn't the whole point of making your own scarf was it was supposed to be fun?

"Knitting, huh?" Jo glanced up at the doorway to see Izzie Stevens smiling at her.

Jo looked at the woman surprisingly, "Ah yeah. One of the nurses taught me to give me something to do. Bedrest is a boring son of a bitch."

Izzie nodded in understanding, "Can I show you something?" At Jo's nod Izzie walked towards the bed to take the material and showed a different technique. "If you angle the left needle this way you'll get tighter designs."

Jo smiled softly as she took the material back, "I can't figure out for the life of me why anyone enjoys this."

Izzie laughed slightly, "Then why are you doing it?"

"Because bedrest is a boring son of a bitch." A playful spark shone in her eyes, "Plus it freaks Alex out when I act domesticated." Jo looked up to see a flash of hurt in Izzie's eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Izzie nodded her head quickly in understanding, "I should go. I just wanted to see what the cursing was about."

Jo smiled slightly as she held up the material, "Thanks." Izzie had about made it to the door when Jo called out hurriedly, "I don't blame you."

Izzie turned back quizzically, "I'm sorry, what?"

"For still wanting Alex. I can't blame you for that. I...if the roles were reversed I'd...well to be honest I don't know what I'd do." Jo looked up to Izzie to see her giving a very convincing poker face. "Look all I'm saying is I'm not judging you based on that. I barely made it those ten days he was unconscious, I can't imagine six years without him."

Jo watched as Izzie bit her bottom lip and looked to the wall, "I don't know what I'm feeling."

Jo nodded in understanding before narrowing her eyes, "You get I'm not encouraging you to have feelings for my husband though, right?"

Izzie laughed and then looked back at Jo, "I see why he fell in love with you. Your sense of humor really matches his."

Jo smiled and looked at the blanket covering her torso, "Yeah that sometimes gets us in trouble."

"How so?"

Jo glanced up to meet Izzie's eyes, "Do you really want to hear about him being happy with someone else?"

Izzie sighed and sat down in the hospital chair, "Maybe it will help me sort some things out." Jo stared skeptically at the other woman who finally met her eyes, "Seriously. If you want to tell me anyways, I don't want to upset you."

Jo warily began, "Well my personal favorite was making animal noises at Dr. Yang and her man as they were...ah...getting busy."

"You didn't!" Izzie said with a surprised look on her face.

Jo laughed merrily, "We so did. More than once actually. Not that it really seemed to bother Yang, but we had fun." Jo looked back at Izzie, who was still snickering. "Okay your turn."

"What?" Izzie asked surprised.

"Come on, sharing is caring," Jo said her voice overly sweet in a playful manner. "Most fun you had with Alex, or something really funny." Izzie didn't respond and Jo realized how cruel the request was, "I'm sorry, that was wrong, I just got carried away. You don't have to t..."

"No it's not that. I just...I can't think of anything. I know we had fun times, I just...nothing's coming to mind."

Jo nodded understandingly, "Well you both went through so much together I get why the good times might be harder to remember."

Izzie nodded slowly, "Maybe." She stared at the floor seemingly in deep thought before looking back up at Jo, "Has he gone for more tests?"

"Yeah. They want him to transfer to the rehab floor here in the hospital. I can't travel right now and he needs to start rehabilitating. They're doing some tests to see if he can be physically cleared to move up there."

"That's great. I'm glad they think he's ready for that." Izzie smiled at Jo awkwardly and began to stand, "I should go and get back to work."

Izzie was almost to the door when Jo called out again, "He knows you're here." When Izzie spun around with a shocked look on her face Jo repeated, "He knows."

"What...What did he say?"

"He doesn't want to see you. In case you're planning to accidentally run into him around x-ray or something, just know he doesn't want to see you right now."

"He told you that?" At Jo's nod Izzie hesitantly added, "Okay."

Jo took a deep breath, "You're probably thinking I'm lying. I'm not, I actually offered to arrange for you to visit him." Izzie looked surprised at this and Jo added, "If he wants to see you, that's fine with me. I'll stand by whatever he decides to do and right now he doesn't want to see you. And you're probably thinking 'well of course he told his wife that,' but I know Alex and I know when he's serious and when not to push him on something and this is one of those times. I'm sorry."

Izzie looked to the ceiling as she licked her lips and pursed them in deep thought, "He sometimes has trouble voicing what he's really thinking..."

"Not about this," Jo stated firmly. "And he's changed since you knew him. Hell he's changed a lot since I first met him. He talks about his feelings a good bit now."

Izzie laughed nervously, "People don't change that much."

Jo tried to hide her frustrations, "Would it surprise you that he fell in love with me before having ever even kissed me? That he told Dr. Yang he loved me before he told anyone else including me? That we were together as a couple for a week before we had sex and even then I pretty much had to beg him for it? That he was the first to bring up forever and marriage and babies? Does that sound like the man you knew?"

Izzie looked surprised at this and mumbled, "No, no it doesn't."

Jo softened a little, "I'm sorry, I just want you to understand. I'm not keeping him from you. He's doing that. And he's been very clear about not wanting to see you so please, don't seek him out and make me kick your ass for upsetting him because I was really starting to like you."

Izzie laughed softly, "You're not so bad either."


End file.
